Utopia
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Voldemort power is increasing and the death eaters are growing, the order is shrinking. Just to make it all worse in the dead of night a load of a Hogwarts students are kidnapped. Based loosely on Lord of the Flies. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Only a short chapter, prologue more to come soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Harry Potter, or Lord of the Flies**

 **Chapter One: The Unknown Shadows**

The wind blew lowly across the breaking dawn, there was hissed whispering violently in the distance.

"Hurry" came a soft hiss

"I'm trying" came the frustrated hiss of another

"Quit your yapping, we ain't got much time. He's expecting us back in less than an hour" A deep voice hissed, dropping a dark shadow, placing it on a mound on the floor

"How many more?" Came the softer female whisper

"Last one I recon" came the hushed whisper of another voice.

Another shadow was thrown in gracefully onto the mound, and a dark shadow circled them, in the faint moonlight the shadows vaguely resembled people.

"Petrificus Totalus" One black shadow muttered, a small silver shimmer shot out of the wand, and there was a small jerk in the mound, which now lay still, unconscious.

The group of shadows each leant down to the mound and picked up a shadow, vaguely resembling an unconscious body.

"Everyone in position?" One spoke up in a husky whisper

A quiet chorus of agreement arose before it was quickly shushed by one hand being risen.

"On my count, 1- 2- 3"

Only seconds later in unison, they vanished apparating into thin air. Leaving behind no evidence of themselves, except a faint echo in the otherwise silent atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Flies.**

 **Please read and review :) x**

 **Chapter Two: Awakening in the Serpents Nest**

Hermione awoke to a blinding light, and a sudden cold chill. Refusing to open her eyes, she shot her hand away from her, grasping around the nearby air in an attempt to catch hold of her duvet and shield her eyes from the light, however to no avail. Sighing she regrettably peeled open her tired eyes, quickly closing them. She sat up and rubbed her eyes softly, she slowly glanced round

The sight that met her made her jump and fearful. She wasn't in her bed, she wasn't at Hogwarts, she was laying on boiling hot sand, on the middle of an island, who knows where,

She glanced round. Crystal clear water lapped at the outskirts of the island. Hermione turned to face into the island. Where she saw miles of the same golden-White sand, in the distance she could make out some trees and assumed a Forrest resided there. To her right stood a hill. Which disappeared into the forest.

She saw a small jerk in the sand, she reached for her wand but found nothing.

"Accio wand" she hissed but nothing happened. Confused she muttered

"Lumos" again, nothing happened. Realisation dawned on her as she realised that magic was prohibited on the "island" she picked up the first thing she saw, which happened to be a small pebble. She stumbled over to the body, quickly dropping it as she recognised the robes.

"What the fuck, Hermione? Where are we?" He yelled sitting up, squinting in the light

"Ron I have no idea, is it just you and me?" Hermione asked looking round.

"Hermione" came a questioning coo from behind a rock. From which stumbled Luna, Seamus and Neville.

"Who else is here?" Seamus asked

"What in Merlins name?" Came a call from the distance. Despite the scorching sun, the 5 ran across the sand to find Harry and Cho.

"Where are we?" Harry yelled, running up to Hermione and hugging her

"I don't know" Hermione replied quietly.

In the distance they heard a faint tap, which grew to a clambering of feet. Out of the Forrest, walked Draco Malfoy, alongside him was Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Pansy. They stopped dead upon seeing the other students.

"Is this everyone?" Luna asked

"There's no one else in the Forrest" Blaise replied

"Where are we?" Harry asked

"It looks like were on an island" Neville said

"No shit. We don't know where we fucking are, but no forms of magic work. More importantly who stole my fucking wand" Draco hissed

"None of us have our wands" Hermione replied

"Didn't ask you, mudblood" Draco hissed squaring up to Hermione, seething

"If we don't know where we are, how did we get here?" Ron asked. This made everyone silent.

"Probably the doings of your people" Hermione hissed to Draco. "Seems their sort of game to abandon the only threat to Him on an island with death eaters" Hermione hissed

"What?" Crabbe asked

"Well Vol-" Hermione started but caught a glimmer of something in Dracos eye, sh couldn't quite put her finger on what. She shook her head but none the less changed her speech.

"You-Know-Who" is obviously gaining power again, Even the ministry admits he's back, that's the reason Fudge left. It just seems suspicious that considering the circumstances, Harry and the people most likely to help him, get stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere with a group of death eaters" Hermione explained

"Were not death eaters" Blaise said

"I'll believe that when I see it" Hermione said

All four of them pulled up their selves revealing no marks

"A concealing charm?" Luna asked

"Firstly it's dark magic, so a charm wouldn't cover it. Secondly we've established that no magic will work on the island" Hermione said she turned back to Draco and his gang.

"Ok I'll believe you for now" she muttered. Draco smirked

"Well I guess if were forced to live on this floating Crap-den then I assume well need a leader, obviously I will take that role" Draco said confidently, when Seamus spoke up

"Actually I think Hermione should be leader, she's smarter and she was brought up in a muggle household and as we have to live like muggles It makes sense" Seamus said

"Let's vote on it" Cho said they all nodded. Blaise, Crabbe and Pansy voted for Draco but Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Seamus voted for Hermione, who smiled smugly at Draco.

"It won't be long before your obeying my commands like you should be, mudblood" he hissed. Unfazed by his threat, she smiled sweetly

"Ok firstly the most important thing is finding water. I propose we split into two groups, one searches the Forrest, one searched that hill over there" Hermione said.

"Great, I'll take my gang, well go search the woods" Draco said walking off before Hermione could say another word. He was quickly followed by the three Slytherin students. Hermione sighed and, followed by the rest of the students, mad their way up the hard rock, in the search for water.


End file.
